1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an imaging lens assembly. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a miniaturized imaging lens assembly applicable to electronic products.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, with the popularity of mobile products having camera functionalities, a demand for optical system is increasing. A photosensitive sensor of a conventional optical system is typically a CCD (Charge-Coupled Device) or a CMOS (Complementary Metal-Oxide-Semiconductor) sensor. As the advanced semiconductor manufacturing technologies have allowed a pixel size of sensors to be reduced and the optical systems have gradually evolved toward a field of higher megapixels, there is an increasing demand for better image quality.
A conventional optical system employed in a portable electronic product, mainly adopts a structure of two lens elements so as to save costs. However, this is not favorable for correcting the aberration with only two lens elements which cannot satisfy the optical systems with high-end specifications. Moreover, the four-element lens structure is not favorable for keeping the optical system compact since the number of lens elements is too much. The cost and complexity in assembling lens elements are also comparatively higher.
Although conventional optical system with three lens elements do not only equip with better image quality but also a compact size, the Abbe numbers of the first lens element and the second lens element cannot focus the wavelengths of the visible spectrum at different focal point.